


Wetwired

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [71]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	

The tension in the room doesn't disappear, but rather shifts to a different kind. But the danger is diffused. All at once I feel like an outsider in this situation, despite having a gun pointed at me only moments ago. The two women before me, crumpled on the floor in a tight hug, could easily have forgotten I'm here. I shift uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. 

Finally Scully gives a heavy sigh, and her sobs quiet. Mrs. Scully, the picture of calm control throughout the entire situation, soothes her daughter with gentle words. She asks a question I can't quite make out, and Scully nods. Mrs. Scully easily takes the gun out of her daughter's hand and blindly hands it to me. Another inaudible question, another nod, and the two stand together. "Fox, can you go to the kitchen and get Dana a glass of water please?" 

I put the safety on Scully's gun and tuck it into the waistband of my pants as I head into the kitchen. Being the kitchen of a Scully woman, I look first for a glass in the cupboard that would make the most sense--the one right above the sink. Finding exactly what I need, I fill the glass halfway with cold tap water and return to the dining room. There are more hushed questions, more nods. The tone is quiet not to keep secrets, but to keep the sense of calm that's already been established. I lean over the table and set the water down. Mrs. Scully takes it and hands it to her daughter, who takes a small sip before handing it back. The water is set back down and forgotten. I think perhaps it's only purpose was to involve me in the proceedings. 

Until Mrs. Scully speaks again. "Fox? Can you come sit with Dana please? I'm going to get my purse and coat. I'm taking her to the hospital."

It was a question, but I know by the tone there was no option but to obey. Mrs. Scully let's go of Dana's hand only when I have sat in the seat she just vacated. Scully and I are facing each other, but she won't look at me. "Do you want some more water?" I ask, my voice quiet.

She considers it, but shakes her head. I notice her hands are trembling. Slowly, so as not to startle her, I put my hands out, palms up. My fingertips almost touch her knees, but I try to keep out of her immediate space. For a long moment she just stares at my hands, and I hold my breath and wait. Finally, she reaches out a shaky hand and touches her fingertips to mine. I don't pull her any closer, but I run my thumb over her nails. Her shaking stops for the time being. 

With my other hand, I retrieve her gun and hold it towards her, handle first. She shakes her head quickly and pulls away from me. "I trust you," I tell her quietly.

"I don't," she manages, a fresh stream of tears running down her cheeks. 

I'm not sure if she means she doesn't trust herself, or she doesn't trust me. Either way, I accept her reasoning with a simple nod. I set her gun on the table for now and hold my hand out again. After wiping her cheeks, she gives me her fingertips once more. She still won't look at me, and she won't look at the gun. The point of contact of our fingertips is giving her something to concentrate on, and I notice her breathing has evened out. I look to the right to see if Mrs. Scully is coming, and she comes to life, having been standing in the shadows with her coat on and her purse draped over her shoulder for who knows how long. Although I appreciate the privacy she offered us, I immediately get up as she approaches, standing back to let her mother my partner. 

"Come on, honey," Mrs. Scully says as she holds her hand out. Without a word, Scully takes her hand and stands, ready to follow her mother wherever she wants to take her. I pick up Scully's gun, placing it once again in my waistband, and follow the women out the door. Once Dana is in the passenger seat, Mrs. Scully grasps my forearm and assures me, "I'll call you when we know something." It was only a momentary touch, but it somehow makes me feel completely at ease. All at once I understand without a doubt where Scully gets all her strength from.


End file.
